


Good Morning

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Morning Kisses, softies, the other two are mentioned but nothing more, theyre absolute babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: soft early morning analogical
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Background LAMP/CALM
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Cursing, Food Mention
> 
> I hate this one so much oh my god-

Virgil looked through his fridge. He was bored, it was six am, and he wanted a snack, after all, what's the harm in a little bit of sweets? Virgil's eyes rested on a can of whipped cream which he happily took out of the fridge and uncapped, spraying a bit in his mouth and taking some strawberries out of the fridge as well.

“Well good morning,” Logan said from the kitchen doorway, scaring Virgil who almost spit out the whipped cream. Virgil swallowed and started coughing hysterically, closing the fridge with his ankle and putting the items in his hands on the counter.

“You-” Virgil coughed a few more times before looking up at Logan with teary eyes and a smile, “You scared the shit out of me.” Logan laughed quietly and walked over to Virgil, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting a small kiss on his forehead.

“Why're you up so early? I woke up and you weren't in bed with us.” Logan asked, leaning into Virgil's hand as he played with his hair.

“I couldn't sleep, you?” 

“Couldn't stay asleep. How about we get some coffee made and we can start with breakfast today? I'm thinking maybe waffles?” Logan offered. Virgil shook his head and kissed Logan's chin.

“Pancakes?” Virgil nodded. Logan smiled and bent down a bit, picking Virgil up by his thighs and placing him on the counter. Logan gathered the ingredients, placing them next to Virgil before grabbing a mixing bowl and a whisk, giving both to Virgil.

The two chatted quietly and made pancakes, adding in chocolate chips to a few because they knew that Roman and Patton would like them.

Virgil stopped stirring the second batch of pancakes abruptly, giggling quietly to himself. Logan looked over from the griddle, smiling at Virgil, a tired, lovesick smile.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, flipping a pancake. Virgil looked up at Logan with a slightly dopey smile.

“I just realized how domestic this is. You and I, cooking breakfast at the crack of dawn for our boyfriends,” Virgil paused and looked Logan up and down, giggling slightly, “You're not even in anything fancy, just boxers and your science t-shirt.” Logan smiled and checked out Virgil, chuckling slightly. 

“I mean you're not that different with your pajama pants and cute little graphic tee.” Logan teased, Virgil laughing in response before going back to whisking.

“That's fair.” 

A few minutes later Logan walked over to Virgil and took away the mixing bowl, standing in-between his legs instead. Their lips bushed each other's softly as they shared a few quick little kisses before somehow managing to share a long, sleepy kiss. 

“Lo,” Virgil mumbled against Logan's lips before they were recaptured, “Lo, the pancakes.” Logan gasped and pulled away, shuffling quickly over and flipping the almost burnt pancakes. Logan huffed quietly with a small smile.

“It's your fault for being so adorable,” Logan teased, looking back at Virgil before removing the first batch and laying out the second.

“Mhm, you love me.”

“Do I?”

_ “Logan.” _

“Okay, okay,” Logan chucked, turning his head for a moment to look at Virgil, “I love you.”

“Good. I love you too.” Virgil smiled and leaned against the kitchen wall, watching his boyfriend cook.


End file.
